minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Drowned In Hell
Here is a creepypasta. Notice: Fake! Sighting I finally got my hands on 1.13. I opened up a world when getting it, without choosing a seed. I spawned on an island. It was very small, and less trees where on it. I saw a big island and swam over it because it has more trees. When I crafted a Crafting Table I broke it and put it in my inventory. When I turned around the water changed very red instead of it's normal colour. I swam back to the island and when I got back on it I noticed something deep underneath the ocean. When I turned to the next patch of sea some lily pads where glitched out and placed in glitchy spots. The figure got closer to me as I looked back at it. I backed away and had to craft a boat quick. But I had no materials to create a boat (I didn't have enough wood to get a wooden shovel which is part of the boat's crafting recipe), meaning I had to just stay on the island until it disappeared. I swam away from it and it moved onto the island staring me. The water changed red again. I hid underwater which was a bad idea because it would get me. It didn't appear near me but when I looked closer into the ocean, a silhoutte formed into this thing. I swam far away and got up to the surface. Another big island was near me and I swam to it. There were multiple trees there so I could take shelter. The trees were formatted into a forest design when I looked at it, and they looked like they formed a roofed forest. I was roofed in transparent darkness as I entered. It appeared on the island with a glitched-out trident. He poised it at me, about to attack. I hid near a tree and when I got out the țhįņğ disappeared, along with the trident. It appeared behind me with the same trident, still poised at me. I ran deep into the forest and lost sighting of the țhįñğ. It reappeared again, but it was far away from me. It didn't look at me, it looked at the red sea. I got the time to craft a wooden shovel and them some wood planks. I placed down the crafting table and crafted a boat. I snook past it and placed the boat in the sea. When I got in the boat, the țhįńğ looked at me, fell into the ocean and swam to me. It nearly caught up to me. I turned a different direction and it lost track of me. I sailed away into the sea and it came back to me with the trident. I turned another different direction and the trident flew into the ocean. It was still on my tail, so I decided to lose it. I went past islands as the chase continued. In the chase, I dodged multiple tridents and the țhįņğ seemed to be slowing down. As I turned around it was nearby me. The trident was poised closely. I couldn't dodge it at all. I turned around and the trident flew past me. The ţhįņğ was ganging up on me. I lost the țhįńğ and sailed further. It reappeared out of the ocean, on the islands looking at me with the trident poised at me. I dodged the throws but at one point it managed to hit my boat. I couldn't get the boat up and running again. The țhīņğ threw one last trident at me and I died with a glitched out reason (which was "DHDU÷*€÷×£××&#(#*3£#"). I immediately left the world and deleted it, never to be seen again...... Fact I actually have 1.13, but this creepypasta wasn't real, nor was the signs. Category:Entities Category:Zombie Category:Creepypasta